Pequeñas Revoluciones
by W.B.Yeats
Summary: Todo tiene una continuación.. y un final. Las lagrimas que había llorado, ahora estaban secas.Fullmetal Alchemist, Historia 5 especial!
1. Historia 1: Paraguas

**-Full Metal Alchemist-**

Declaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist, NO ME PERTENECE, si me perteneciera… Los hermanos Elric sufrirían más y Al tendría mas protagonismo xD

Advertencia: Puede llegar tener de todo estos fics, así que si sos muy sensible, por las dudas yo avisare si pasa algo que les haga tener un paro cardiaco.

Atento si eres sensible...: Este drabble, contiene algo de shounen ai (aunque no parece sí, sí que hay!). Lee a cargo de conciencia tuya, y no de la mía nn

**Historia_ 1: _Paraguas**

Como pequeñas notas de xilofón; gotas de la lluvia densa, que ahora caía sobre mi pobre humanidad, sonaban en el suelo, formando pequeñas lagunas en las que ahora perdía mi mirada y mente.

-_Al. -_

Sabia que había hecho mal.

Alphonse era muy pequeño, y hacerlo cargar con todas las canastas de la comida que mama había pedido, era algo sumamente explotador hacia mi hermano pequeño. Pero que puedo decir en mi defensa, me gustaba explotarlo.

Ver su carita y esos ojos; De un color más oscuros que los míos; en un gesto de puchero, era satisfactorio para mí. Pero esta vez, si que me había pasado...

-_Encima se largo a llover!- _chiste, mientras pateaba ahora el suelo enlodado.

Alphonse ya tendría que haber aparecido por aquel camino que conducía a nuestra casa. El hecho de no haber traído al menos un paraguas para él, me carcomía la conciencia. Me recargué mas cómodamente en el árbol en el cual esperaba a mi pequeño hermano; cuando volví mi vista al horizonte.

-_Al!- _grite con fuerza, y culpa sobretodo.

Venia caminando despacio por el camino de tierra, estaba totalmente empapado. Mi culpa aumento, y un nudo en mi garganta se fue formando, solo traía puesto una musculosa verde, unos shorts y unas sandalias.

Lo que me llamo la atención de sobremanera, era el hecho que venia con una sonrisa de las suyas, bien inocentes e ingenuas ante mis acciones de maltrato.

-_Nii-san, no creía que me hubieras esperado, se largo una terrible lluvia, nee?_ – dijo él sonriendo, mientras se acercaba al "refugio" bajo el árbol.

-_es el deber de todo hermano mayor Al_ – dije con una soberbia mal sana, se me estaba haciendo costumbre tomar una actitud hipócrita.

-_Conque deber, eh?_ – bufo con un falso enfado mientras que infantilmente, inflaba los cachetes. – _parecido al deber de también cargar los canastos, no nii-san?_ –

No me importo nada, y lo tire del brazo para que estuviera más cerca de mí.

-_Te vas a enfermar Al, es mejor esperar a que la lluvia termine bajo del árbol_ –

Fije mi vista hacia el cielo. Las gotas caían con mas fuerza a cada segundo. Seguía con la miraba hacia el manto gris triste, pero realmente no estaba mirando _el cielo._

Tenia a Al a mi lado, no teníamos nada con que protegernos de la furia de la naturaleza.

_En este momento ..eso no importaba._

_-Que lastima que no tenemos un paraguas..-_ dijo Alphonse, haciendo que dirija mi mirada hacia el.

_-Si.. lastima- _

_¿Para que querría un paraguas?_

**-FIN-**

**Bueno, tomando la idea de Iji de hacer historias cortas, en las que su único motivo de unión es el que aparecen Al y Ed, y que todo girara en torno a su infancia tal vez o.o. **

**(tmb el hecho de vagueza de subirlos como one-shots)**

Lo sé, esta horrible.

Pero no sé, los ataques de genialidad para escribir me agarran cuando no tengo nada para escribir a mi alcance, y al llegar a mi casa y esperar al momento en el que pueda transcribir esto, ya no es lo mismo XD.

En si me gusto, pero no quedo el final como yo hubiera querido y como planeaba.

Pero en fin, espero reviews: malos, buenos, en contra, a favor, etc.

Solo envíen un review 

(Por cierto en el review, pido que me envíen una explicación de cómo subir capítulos TT por que aun no aprendo, se los agradecería por que así, podría actualizar mis otros fics)


	2. Historia 2: Bel

**-Fullmetal Alchemist-**

**Declaimer: ** Omg! Repito, Full metal alchemist **NO **me pertenece, como dije Alphonse tendría mas protagonismo, Edward estaría en un reformatorio, y Winry... ya pensare algo xD

**Atención:** Este ff , y este capitulo en especial, puede resultarte asqueroso si tienes una moral muy negante y piensas que esto además de que no puede pasar (y no debe) es repugnante, te pido por favor que no leas, por que yo después no me haré cargo de tu mente en trauma.

**Historia _2: _Bel (no sé que poner )...**

Le odio!... le odio...

No pude contenerme de gritar eso reiteradas veces.

A mí

A mi madre

A Alphonse que aun no entendía mucho de la situación..

Es una escoria, que no merece vivir, Y me alegro enormemente de que se haya ido de una buena vez!

Me alegro por mi madre que ya no tendrá peleas con él.. Y por mí..

Aunque ya hace días que partió, aun siento su aroma en la casa.

_Y su mirada, acosándome.._

Se siente extraño, pero su partida meda la seguridad que ya no podrá molestarme. _Ya no.._

Cuando mi mama no estaba o en cualquier momento, él aprovechaba para pasarla conmigo.

Todo empezó de una manera rara, y yo con mi poco conocimiento del mundo, no comprendía del todo.

_Hasta que entendí..._

Cuando mi madre le pedía que me ayudara a bañarme – y en variadas situaciones- él recorría mi cuerpo con una mirada extraña y un brillo confuso que llego hasta asustarme, a tal punto de no querer permanecer en la misma habitación que él.

_No soportaba que me mirara.. Y quería gritar._

A raya tabla, logre acostumbrarme a que me mirara así, pero las cosas no terminaron ahí.

Ahora sus manos tocaban zonas que ni yo mismo conocía, zonas que me producían sensaciones confusas pero que se sentían bien.

No podía decirle a mi mama aunque en el fondo sintiera ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos, por que mi razonamiento me decía que si no dolía, no era malo.

_Pero que equivocado estaba.._

La situación fue empeorando.

Ahora no solo me miraba y me tocaba con lujuria expectante, sino que también... _Quería que hiciese yo lo mismo con él._

Pero, aun conservando una luz de cordura, -y no tanta en la situación –se decía a sí mismo que aun no.

Aunque en esos momentos estuviera a salvo, yo sabia muy bien que no por que siempre regresaba por más.

Solo deseaba en esos momentos con mucha fuerza, con toda mi alma; que no se atreviera a tocar nunca a Alphonse. Al estar mi inocencia ya ultrajada no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en la seguridad de mi mama y de mi hermano. _Aunque.. Nunca me atreví a decirle algo a ella._

Pero después de su partida, todo fue "normal"aunque no para mí..

_Pero aun siento su mirada lujuriosa sobre mí,_

_Esa mirada que me decía que me deseaba constantemente_

_La cual también en los momentos que se decía "no"_

_Hacia recorrer por mi columna un escalofrió que me advertía.._

_Que, en un futuro próximo nos volveríamos a ver_

_Y entonces.. no habría impedimentos_

_Por que ya habría madurado.._

**-fin-**

Otra vez no me gusta para nada.

No se como plasmar en palabras correctas y exquisitas los sentimientos que quiero que se transmitan, Entienden lo que digo? O sea odio que me agarre el poeta cuando ando sin papel y lápiz TT

Se han dado cuenta que este capitulo y el anterior es desde el punto de vista de Ed?.. A la mierda jojojoj.. Soy una hereje! Intentare que el próximo sea de al desde su punto y con sus sentimientos

Agradezco los dos reviews. En especial el de Ann-san por que realmente te admiro n-nu y gracias por decirme lo de las comas pero tengo una excusa! Mi profesora de Lengua me traumó con que debía escribir con más comas o si no haría que alguien terminase muerto por contención de aire xD... También le agradezco a mi amiga Ingrid por leer en contra de su voluntad el fan fic, tu opinión para mi vale mucho!

Dejen Review ratitas!

Sankyuu!


	3. Historia 3: Tostada

**-Fullmetal Alchemist-**

**Declaimer:** repito xD fma NO ME PERTENECE, a la lastima con estos fics no puedo lucrar y tampoco querría por que escribo por gusto y fanatismo 

**Atención:**si le tienes fobia a la mermelada y al casancrem NO leas, jajaja en serio.. Esto contiene ¿insinuación? De shounen ai, y peor entre hermanos. Por favor no leas si no te agrada el tema.

**Historia 3: Tostada**

Siempre solíamos competir.

Por los dulces, por quien cargaría los cestos, por winry..

Peleas de las cuales yo casi nunca ganaba.

Pero esta vez fue un tipo de pelea distinta. Una tostada con mermelada -con una sustancia cremosa desconocida para mí de un color blanco, que olía raro pero sabia bien- era el objeto en disputa.

Mama había preparado varias y al estar muy ricas, solo quedaba una.

Alphonse y yo nos miramos mutuamente, poco más sacábamos chispas de los ojos.

Obra de destino. Mama salió de la cocina para seguir con sus cosas.

Ambos analizábamos al otro a nuestro oponente. Observe con detenimiento sus ojos, su boca, cada músculo de su ser.

Esa tostada seria mía.

Nos abalanzamos a ella al mismo tiempo.

-_Onii-san!_- bufo al tomando la tostada entre sus manos- _Tu ya has comido muchas; deja esta para mí!-._

-_Ni lo sueñes al, esa tostada es mía!-._

Lo tome de las muñecas y empecé a forcejear, el se quejaba y al ritmo de la batalla Nta: xD kyaa! Intentaba zafarse de mí tironeando los brazos para atrás. En el atrejeo, no se como la tostada con todos sus agregados termino estrellada en la boca de mi hermano.

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecía estar en estado cata tónico.

Un impulso extraño que hacia latir mi corazón a mil por hora, hizo que acercara mi cara lentamente a la de él y le tomara el rostro con las manos. Lentamente empecé a lamer la mermelada de sus labios.

Sabia delicioso. Mi lengua se divertía jugueteando con la comisura de sus labios.

El poder saborearlos.. tan suaves..

También me dedique a sus mejillas. Mi lengua las recorría con degustación infinita, como si sus mejillas y sus tersos labios fueran platos exóticos y yo un gourmet que debía probarlos.

Levante la vista para observar mi trabajo. Al sostuvo la mirada y arruino el momento mágico con una carcajada estridente.

_-Pareces el perro de winry, hermano xD!-_

Seguía riéndose de mí y se agarraba del estomago como si fuera a morir de risa. Fruncí el entrecejo y mis puños temblaban.. Pero su risa me hacia sentir invitado a reír también.

_-El perro de winry también muerde... quieres que te muerda al? – _dije entre ahogadas risas mostrándole los dientes.

_-Edward y Alphonse Elric!-_UY! Era mama- _que es todo ese lió que escuche?_

_-Nada ma, solo estábamos peleando por la tostada – _dijo al con voz sumida para intentar arreglarla- _pero ya esta todo bien._

_-Hum y supongo que tu hermano ed empezó –_me miro a mi –_ eres el mayor deberías dar el ejemplo, ya eres grande como para pelear por una tostada!._

Todo por una tostada, me gane un terrible regaño pero como siempre terminaba con una sonrisa por parte de mama.

Me sorprende a que situaciones y acciones nos puede transportar una cosa tan común y cotidiana como una tostada... Pero al final no sé quien gano esta pelea.

Pero al menos sé, que yo la disfrute.

-**Fin- **

TT! Al fin una que si me gusta... ok pero mi amiga Ingrid se ofendió por que dije que leyó en contra de su voluntad... Me alegro que les guste y estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios 

Cómo habrán notado no cumplí mi promesa jojojo... pero no sé no puedo escribir desde el punto de al! Siento que lo terminare corrompiendo... por eso creo que por tener la mente podrida solo puedo escribir desde el punto de vista de ed...

Pero hasta aquí llego mi inspiración, acepto ideas sugerencias y blah blah!

Dejen review TT very sankyuu por leer!


	4. Historia 4: Susurro

**-Full Metal Alchemist-**

**Declaimer: **Como el padre nuestro de cada día, yo os repito… que FMA no me pertenece.. Y como siempre digo con mi disco rayado.. Sí fuera de mi propiedad.. pues Al seria mío

-

**Atención: **Pues mas bien no hay mucho.. Como supongo que dirá el summary. Que feo es no ser correspondido no?

Si son adoradoras de Aru como yo... aléjense de esta historia.. no sé si lo lograre, pero pueden llegar a sufrir... mwhahaha XD

**Historia 4: Susurro**

Sollozos. Si sollozos, de esos que por estar en este _cuerpo _no puedo demostrar al mundo, pero yo sé en mi alma que estoy llorando.

Y es por ti y por toda esta.. Me evito decirlo. Yo te quería tanto.. Yo _te amaba_ por que me haces esto?.

Por que tiene que ser tan difícil, Por que tengo que ser así, Por que me diste esta prisión?.

Acaso fue una especie de castigo por algo que te hice de niños, Sea lo que sea te pido perdón!.. perdón perdón perdón nii-san!. Yo sé que no se pueden ver mis lagrimas pero, por favor, siéntelas! Percíbelas.. Sino.. Comprenderé que realmente estoy muerto.

Quizás el castigo llega antes que el pecado. Te adelantaste a los hechos hermano.

Tampoco digo que no sea coincidencia.. Pero.. En el dolor me debo buscar un culpable.

Pero realmente lo merezco?.. No poder sentir nada. No poder demostrarte los más bajos instintos que acabo de descubrir en mi. El desear tocarte y recorrerte con manos normales, manos que no sean de solo metal frió. Quiero recorrerte de una manera que no sea solo con la mirada...

Me sorprenden mis palabras y pensamientos, siendo tan chico.. Tan _inocente_ como dirían, como dirías. Pero a pesar de tener tan poco mundo y lenguaje refinado, me parecieron mas adecuadas en ese momento palabras simples y no tan elegantes, pero igual de gratificantes para uno como un simple _te amo._

Y eso es lo que quise decirte, y lo hice. Ahora me arrepiento, ya no veo ese fuego en tus ojos, fuego que también era melancólico. Fuego intenso con el que antes me decías "_Al voy a regresarte tu cuerpo, y todo será como antes"_.

Ya no veo esa iniciativa en ti, ya no veo tu _amor_ por mí.

Me arrepiento y mucho, habría sido mejor callar y quedarme con esa cuota de amor que me dabas, amor de un hermano para otro.

Hubiera preferido seguir así, debería haber callado en ese momento por que sino no te habría escuchado susurrar esa suma de palabras dolientes, que a pesar de no ser insultos ni nada por el estilo; fueron como miles de maldiciones en todos los idiomas existentes.

"_Solo somos hermanos Al, solo eso.. Y nada más. No podemos ser más.."_

Quisiera cambiar esas palabras en ese momento ese punzante susurro, por algo que llenara mi corazón.

Algo como..

"Solo somos hermanos Al, solo eso.. Y nada más. Pero no me interesa.. No interesa el cuerpo que tengas y poseas, solamente te amo y te deseo". 

Solo eso.. En un viento infinito que sea algo mas alto que un simple susurro.

Hubiera querido que ese instante fuera tan versátil como palabras escritas en un papel y cambiarlas por lo que habría querido oír.

_Al.. solamente te amo y te deseo_

_Te amo._

**-Fin-**

Mi primer Al pov's y tengo la seguridad que la embarre uu... no salió como hubiera querido pero me conformo como esta.

Las culpables de esto son : Lila Negra con su maravilloso fic de Aru en el que demuestra que en verdad no todos los finales pueden terminar en color de rosa, y que una meta que es un sueño cuando lo alcanzamos.. Cuándo lo alcanzamos después que hay?.. Lean ese fic que esta muy bueno!

La otra culpable es una persona de un foro que no me recuerdo si era chica jaja pero puso esa frase (la de no importa..etc) y me motivo a hacer esto... y creo a pesar de decir yo misma que este fic quedo medio pelo, estarán de acuerdo que esto esta mejor, por que si lo comparo con el que estaba haciendo... XD.. si al otro logro modificarlo y mejorarlo lo subiré.

Dejen review me suicido ;;


	5. Historia 5: Huellas de Amor

**-Full Metal Alchemist-**

**Declaimer: **me aburre repetirlo, FMA no me pertenece por que si fuera de mi propiedad tuviese a un al desnudo atado a mi cama.. Este cof cof digo tendría mucho dinero y pues.. No tengo ni para un dulce TT.

**Atención: **Yo a esta historia la considero de una índole medianamente agresivo, pero como soy santa no puedo escribir tan malvado XD jojojo, no quiero adelantar nada pero atente alas consecuencias sí sos muy sensible y todo te parece doloroso.

**Historia 5: Huellas de Amor**

Observo el suelo con una mirada perdida y sumamente confundida en el fondo, nublada.

Una, dos, tres. Tres gotas de sangre dejaban huella en el suelo, las cuales –ahora coaguladas- minutos atrás rodaban desde su nariz; por la comisura de sus labios dejando en ellos un sabor metálico, pero que también se le hacia dulce.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas estaban sucias y con moretones e hinchadas de los golpes, ni las lagrimas que rodaron por ellas aliviaron el gran dolor que sentía. Físico y mental.

Apoyo sus manos en el suelo buscando una mejor posición. Cosa que le provoco un dolor agudo a los costados de su maltratado cuerpo.

-_Malditas costillas_- murmuro, la opresión de las costillas evitaban que llegara en tan preciado aire a sus pulmones; se llevo la mano a uno de los costados. El solo tacto le provoco un dolor aun más intenso y profesó una maldición al cielo; pero más esas palabras serian incomprensibles ya que fueron ahogadas por un quejido.

Intento acordarse lo que había pasado antes. Sabia él quien pero no bien el por que de esta vez. Sí. No había sido la primera, y estaba por demás seguro que la ultima tampoco.

Sintió que el mundo se daba vuelta cuando un vuelco de 360° en su estomago provoco una arcada tras otra; escupiendo un liquido amarillo y algo mal oliente.

Se limpio el resto de vomito que había quedado en su boca con el dorso de su mano derecha. Cada día, cada golpe lo estaban volviendo sumamente frágil.

Nuevas lagrimas afloraron a sus cansados ojos, estaba cansado de tanto dolor. Pero no podía.. Algo más grande que la posible rabia era el amor que sentía por él. Amor que a veces era correspondido y otras no.

Por eso recibía paliza tras paliza sin hacer nada.

-_Imposible_-

Eso se decía cuando todo empezó. Pero comprendió, al pasar el tiempo, que no era una simple rabieta; cada día era con mas furia y se tornaba mas seguido esos ataques de agresividad que tenia su hermano.

Su pequeño hermano Alphonse.

Cada beso venia acompañado de un buen golpe, el cual traía una reacción en cadena.

La cara, la panza, la cabeza.. Tirones de cabello.

Cada golpe se alternaba por todo su cuerpo y él, por más increíble que sea, no respondía.

Recibía cada golpe como si nada. Su mente viajaba por quien sabe donde en ese lapso de shock que contraía cada vez que aceptaba esas muestras de cariño tan peculiares.

Sí, de cariño.

Su mente le pasaba la cuenta de que esa era la forma de amarlo que tenia Al.

De que, con cada golpe dejaba huellas de amor de un color violáceo, dolían...

¿Pues el amor no es dolor también?.

Hizo una mueca, ironizando lo pensado. Se levanto del suelo como pudo provocando en su rostro variadas muecas de dolor. Dio un paso tras otro, sintiéndose muy pesado.

Busco el baño por inercia y lleno la tina con agua caliente; de la cual una vez llena decidió disfrutar con ropa y todo.

El dolor se intensificó por un instante, pero pronto fue disminuyendo.

Mientras entraba en un estado de inconsciencia fue pasando una paliza tras otra por su mente, como películas y en cada una de esas imágenes – reales o no, ya no sabia – veía la cara triste de su hermano. Y un puño manchado de sangre. Su sangre.

Unas pocas palabras sintió pasar por sus oídos.

_Tu me obligaste ha esto nii-san.._

_Tu y nadie más._

**-Fin-**

Mwahahahaha!

Soy mala! No quería revelar de una en la advertencia que seria el maltratador -, se me hizo rlz no revelarlo.. Sorprendidas?.

La idea me vino cuando mi novio después de leer "Susurro" me dijo que estaba rlz, pero que no era tan "explicito" como los demás. Y le dije "quieres uno de Aru golpeador?", Él pobre se pensó que no era una idea pero si lo fue y la concrete! Me costo bastante pero bueno.. creo que saben como soy ñ.ñU..

Muchas gracias por los reviews.. pero quiero muchos mas!

SHADY LOS AMA!

Cof cof cof Ramsin cof cof cof... Felicidades Ramsin!


	6. Historia 6: Zwin

**-Full Metal Alchemist-**

**Declaimer:** Lo tengo que repetir? FMA no me pertenece, le pertenece a su correspondiente mangaka, yo solo me encargo –sin fines de lucro- de dar rienda suelta a mis perversidades.. y de decir: ¡piedra libre! a sus más oscuros deseos mis queridos lectores...

**Atención:** al igual que las otras 5 historias, esto se involucra con el Shounen ai.. ChicoxChico, por favor si no toleras el genero NO LEAS, no quiero reclamos después.

Historia 6: Zwin 

Estaba contra la espada y la pared. Mas bien, contra las llamas y la fría pared.

Roy Mustang lo tenia apresado en una esquina de su despacho, con propósitos mas que evidentes. Su rostro se veía inmutable, como siempre, pero sus ojos de pantanos oscuros desprendían una lujuria embriagante, y aunque no quisiera, esos dedos fríos que tanteaban su piel, le estaban comenzando a incitar.

Su rostro se acercaba lentamente al suyo y su lineal boca buscaba el dulce contacto con los jóvenes labios rosados del FullMetal. Esperaba un ultraje violento, pero nada de eso sucedió. Ni un leve roce sintió.

Abrió sus ojos que había cerrado por la impresión de ser besado, por primera vez, por Roy. Esos orbes negros le observaban con molestia.

-_Quiero que veas todo con tus ojos Edward_..- le dedico una mirada sensual y atrevida a su pecho- _que lo sientas con tus cinco sentidos_..- hizo una pausa, largando un suspiro mientras se desabrochaba lentamente la camisa del uniforme, dejando entrever su piel blanquecina.

-_No quiero que después digas que todo fue un sueño_- sonrió con ironía.

Hizo que la distancia de los cuerpos fuera nula de una manera tan repentina que le quito el aire a Edward. Sintió a través de la tela de su ropa el calor de ese cuerpo bien formado, la respiración caliente del flameante Roy la hacia cosquillas en el cuello, erizándole la piel, descontrolando sus sentidos.

Pequeñas mordidas minaban su cuello, las cuales eran lamidas por la desesperada lengua del mayor dejando rastros de saliva, que después, eran chupadas por esa boca escueta.

Empezó a subir a su mejilla y a jugar con el cinturón del pantalón negro del fullmetal. Mientras el alquimista de fuego preparaba al chico lo tenia apresado haciendo presión con sus pierna y su cuerpo, agarrándole por la muñeca del brazo de metal.

No quería que escape.

Beso lentamente las sonrojadas mejillas del rubio esperando impacientarlo, quería verle rogar. Siguió el juego hacia los lóbulos de la oreja del muchacho, y los gemidos que emitía este le excitaban mas. Hinco con mas fuerza sus dientes.

El Elric ahogo un grito, y el pelinegro lo beso en la frente echándole una mirada rápida.

¿Por qué le atraía?. No lo sabia.

En esos instantes su único pensamiento era el deseo de quererlo escuchar gritar su nombre entre copiosos gemidos, pero aunque Edward gimiera su resistencia a ello era hastiante para Roy. Le soltó la muñeca, y en un movimiento tosco y violento lo agarro de un mechón de pelo, jalando con fuerza.

-_Si no te resistes será más fácil.._-le hablaba con la voz impasible, pero rasposa por la excitación –_Vamos enano de pacotilla.. Déjate ser..-_

Se dedico a probar los labios del Elric, su lengua quería luchar con la del joven pero los perlados dientes de este le impedían el paso.

Edward estaba muy asustado pero a la vez le gustaba. Solamente había tenido esa sensación opresora, esas ganas.. Esa pasión cuando en su mente miraba ese añorado cabello rubio, con esos ojos pardos encantadores.

Su juicio se veía nublado desde un principio, cuando Roy Mustang lo hubiera llamado a su despacho para comenzar ese juego de erotismo. Solo tenia noción de la agonía, y de la embestidura cargada de desenfrenados y melodiosos grititos.

-

Recordaba todo lo sucedido hace un par de horas. La desnudez tibia de ambos, contrastaba con el frió del ambiente.

La luz del despacho le escocia los ojos, esperaba que aquello que comenzaba a recordar –que le hacia erizar la piel y aumentar el tamaño de su excitación- fuera solo un sueño.

-_No fue un sueño, Edward- _Roy le susurraba mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda –_Te dije que no lo seria.. Acaso no estuviste con los ojos abiertos? –_

Ed apretó con fuerza los párpados, y empezó a remontar los recuerdos.

Las imágenes no le llegaban con rapidez pero su piel recordaba con atemorizante acierto, cada una de las sensaciones que le hicieron estremecer.

Los besos, las mordidas, su lengua recorriéndole, sus dedos obscenos profanando.

Quería tomar su cabeza con ambas manos y gritar como loco, pero aquellas manos eran presa de las de Roy, que lo sometía otra vez. Aturdido comenzó a recordar las palabras que el alquimista de fuego murmuraba mientras lo besaba y torturaba su joven piel.

Aun podía recordar aquellos gemidos, y la voz apagada de Roy Mustang contra su piel.

_Delicioso.. Delicioso._

**-FIN-**

Weh! Cuánto me llevo escribir esto, bah no intentemos recordar o la poca gente que me lee, (si, me refiero a ti querido lector) me querrá crucificar. No pienso excusarme, hay muchas razones y creo que serian del mismo largo que el FF.

Pero vale, supongo que Uds. Saben lo ocupados que somos los humanos nn.

Por cierto, 'Zwin' significa Delicioso en árabe. (lo vi en un programa de cocina en Marruecos XP).

Dejenme divagar un poco... Como me gustaría poder llevar a otro nivel esto.. Me regalan un libro de sinónimos?.

Very Sankyuu!

PD: Ramsin, imposible que tu leas esto, pero mujer quiero saber como has estado! Tu bebe? De seguro hermoso! Cuídate!.

Okita °--° 


	7. Historia 7: Huellas de Amor Wieder

**-Full Metal Alchemist-**

**Declaimer: ** Jo! Hay diversas formas de revivir a un muerto chico…xD Y mi manera en su momento fue algo llamados JJOO, una especia de olimpiadas de variadas disciplinas (avatares estáticos, poesía, FF etc. etc.).

Me pareció que 'Huellas de Amor' de Pequeñas Revoluciones era un buen fic, se merecía su participación en la disciplina de FF de anime (que dicho sea de paso, yo fui la encargada el año pasado… fui una perra… MINIMO 2.000 palabras!!) y como no alcanzaba cierta reglita (las de las 2.000 xD), se me ocurrió alargarlo un poquito… Continuándolo jejeje.

Disfruten!

-Por cualquier duda, lean nuevamente Pequeñas Revoluciones 5, igualmente se puede leer perfectamente solo-

**Huellas de Amor**

Otra vez comenzó a sollozar, para terminar llorando con gemidos incluidos. Se acurruco haciéndose una bolita pequeña, abrazándose a sí mismo; hundiendo sus dedos y uñas en la tela de la ropa, intentando rasgarla y así llegar a su carne. En su mente no se disipaba la idea de lastimarse, la angustia era grande y carecía de razón; el suicidio le era una opción atrayente.

En sus divagaciones, Edward no pudo notar la silueta que se aventuraba a entrar al baño, ni pudo ver aquel rostro de ojos pardos que ahora lo observaba. Ese semblante era impasible, causante de temor; esos ojos fríos repasaron toda la escena; posándose especialmente en la tina y en Ed.

Se quedo un tiempo sobre el umbral de la puerta, sólo contemplando y escuchando con atención los sollozos y tristes murmuros; ni un instante se ablando aquella minuciosa mirada.

Se dirigió con paso sosegado hacia el cuerpo casi inerte en la tina; metió sus manos en el agua ya tibia, buscando aferrarlas al cuerpo de su hermano mayor, posándose en los frágiles hombros.

Edward contraía sus párpados para a si no ver su propia realidad, quería negarla y volver a nacer. Pero abrió lentamente los ojos, topándose con aquel de tez hermosa a su ver. Le veía una sonrisa dulce adornando sus labios con esos orbes -_irreal_mente- dulcificados. No podía creer que ese fuera el hermano que lo golpeaba después de amarlo con tanta pasión; era un contraste entre el Al que él veía y el real.

Casi podía sonreír cuando su hermano le besaba una y otra vez, no sentía los crueles mordiscos en sus orejas, ni el maltrato a sus labios; lo que viniera de su hermano era una caricia agradable, se sentía lleno para luego terminar vacío. Mas no importaba mientras él lo siguiera amando, _caliente o frío_, _dulce o cruel_.

Abrazaba con esperanza su propio infortunio y amaba con dolor al tirano lujurioso.

Era flotar en las nubes estar en los brazos de Al, y un privilegio el poder terminar enredado en las sabanas de su cama; pues sabia que siempre terminarían ahí.

Su cuello era minado de besos suaves, mordiscos y chupones; esa tersa piel tomaba un color violáceo y Edward lo disfrutaba. Estaba encantado por aquel esquema ígneo, su piel se erizaba y sus sentidos enloquecían. Respondía obediente haciendo viajar sus manos con sosiego por esa blanca piel, como si apenas estuviera descubriendo el placer carnal de estar con su propia sangre; pero igual no era la primera vez, no era algo que fuera a sorprender.

Un ultimo beso carnívoro, por parte del hermano menor, era el punto de quiebre que predecía el consiguiente acto mundano. Ambos sabían que hacían, y Ed entendía muy bien cual era su papel ahí. _Dejarse ser_ era la consigna que había impuesto su hermano.

El no poder hacer nada por él, eso creía que le dolía muy profundo en su pecho, pero bien sabía –inconscientemente- que la realidad era otra.

Comenzaba a molestarle esos malditos momentos, algo se quebraba en su interior, tal vez esa devoción enfermiza que sentía por Alphonse.

_¿Estaría abriendo los ojos?_

-_Al..Basta.-_ suplico con voz bajita, ya que sus constantes gemidos eran más fuertes que ese ahogado clamor.

Alphonse lo callo con un mordisco en los labios, pero Edward insistía en parar; el menor, cansado de las quejas de su hermano mayor, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro para que entendiera que le convenía callar.

El sometimiento era esperado por parte de Al, pero ese golpe había sido.._El golpe de gracia._

Edward lo empujo con la furia que contenía hace tiempo, se estaba descargando por todo lo sufrido; ya no más se decía Ed. _Ya no más_.

_Pobre de aquel que se acostumbra a abrazar al infortunio y danzar en brazos del hermoso Caín; esa había sido la mala suerte que había corrido para ambos. Uno por su crueldad, y el otro, el que más había sufrido, por su inocencia que producía delirio y tentación._

_No habían pecado solamente con su madre, sino también con esa morbosa unión; un circulo que los comprendía a ambos y los iba arrastrando de apoco hacia la perdición._

No entendía que había hecho, solo miraba sus manos una y otra vez; al lado suyo, un cuerpo indiferente a él yacía en el suelo. Con una mueca de dolor lo miraba, alternando ese dulce rostro frío y sus sucias manos; se sentía impuro, incluso más que antes. ¡¿Qué diablos había hecho?!

Al final rompió en llanto, tapaba su rostro con ambas manos como si esos ojos pardos le estuvieran observando, sentía que así era. Entre lagrimas le gritaba con desesperación que dejara de mirarlo, que no tenía la culpa, que el no tenia la culpa; que todo aquello había sido su error, como todo en su condenada vida.

Gateando fue hasta el cuerpo de su hermano, y lo abrazo como nunca; los moretones ya habían cicatrizado en su piel, solo ahora faltaba que los pedazos de su corazón se volvieran a unir. Pero le era imposible, no entendía, no quería entender como habían llegado a esa situación. El camino mas fácil era culparse a sí mismo y expiar de culpa a su adorable hermano, tan tierno e inocente, él había sido el responsable de que terminara de ese modo.

Lo besaba con ternura, y a los pocos minutos con desesperación; Alphonse no era la bella durmiente, no despertaría con esos simples besos. Edward lo sabia y lloraba por ello, palpaba desquiciado el pecho descubierto de su hermano, le susurraba al oído que despertara; miles de disculpas le profesaba esperando que así abriera los ojos, pero quieto estaba él.

-_Fue mi culpa Al, abre los ojos, por favor. ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Despiértate!..Al..- _

Cuando lo había empujado no midió las consecuencias. Alphonse no se había quedado tranquilo y no se la dejaría pasar así de fácil; lo golpeo como tantas veces lo había hecho, pero con mas ira en sus puños. Recibía los golpes, pero era como si no los sintiera, Al golpeaba dos veces, el lo hacia tres.

A sus moretones se iba sumando nuevos hematomas a su colección, ahora su hermano conocía el sabor de su sangre en su lengua, sentía en carne propia lo que el sufría todos los días con él. Le causaba un enorme placer el saber que esta vez, seria quien dejaría huellas.

Un pie en falso por esquivar un golpe, hizo que Alphonse cayera de espalda y se golpeara la nuca con la esquina de la cama. De ahí en mas, no se movió mas.

Edward al principio no tomaba conciencia de lo que ante sus ojos acontecía, una media sonrisa adornaba su rostro, una sonrisa corrupta por ese sentimiento envenenado.

Cuando ya pasaban minutos de la inactividad del cuerpo de Alphonse, Ed comenzó a temer lo peor, pero con gracia le hablaba diciéndole que esa era una broma bastante pesada.

Se afianzaba a un alocado pensamiento de que ya despertaría, las lagrimas en sus mejillas ya estaban secas y eran débiles marcas en su curtida piel. Sus ojos hinchados ya no daban mas, se sentía cansado, atrayendo mas el cuerpo de Al contra el suyo. Le beso la frente con candidez, como cuando eran niños y ambos aun permanecían inmaculados de maldad; como cuando jugaban en el río o en el bosque, cuando se escapaban en las noches para observar el firmamento y reían con libertad.

Podía sentir la brisa que colaba sutil por la ventana, era una noche que le hacia saltar los recuerdos, todo lo que hacia era respirar en esos momentos, y dejar pasar el tiempo.

-_Eres lo más cercano al cielo de lo que siempre estaré..¿Podemos quedarnos así por un rato mas?_-

Alzo con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de su querido hermano, era una carga preciosa y frágil, no se perdonaría si algo le sucediera. Lo deposito en la cama y se quedo contemplándolo, tal y como lo hacia el todas las noches luego de ese juego desalmado.

Salió de la habitación y encamino sus pasos al baño. Se miro al espejo por un buen rato y observo su demacrado rostro, tenia pequeños cortes por toda la cara y la sangre estaba coagulada.

Abrió el grifo de agua caliente y espero a que esta tomara temperatura, no separaba ni instante sus ojos de la palma de sus manos, tenían sangre que dudaba que fuera de él. Paso la lengua seca por una de sus manos, probando el sabor del líquido camersi, era dulce muy dulce.

Sintió que se le relajaban los músculos de todo el cuerpo cuando lavo la sangre de sus manos, y de su corazón una sensación de paz brotaba.

_Ya no existía mas._

_Y daría una eternidad por que fuera así_.

**-Fin-**


End file.
